Unhappy Father's Day
by LadyDragonsblood
Summary: The Continuing adventures of the Lion, his Kitten and their twin sons. What happens when Chris can't make it home for Father's Day? Adult situations, M/M Slash. MMPG. If you don't like it don't read.


_**A/N:**_ _My Adam muse sat me down and told me this story. I hope you enjoy it because I sure didn't expect to write it. I own nothing but the plot and children._

Chris Jericho slammed his fists against the locker in frustration. He'd just been informed he'd been booked, at the last minute, for a match at the next pay per view.

Normally he'd love the opportunity but not this time. The next pay per view happened to be this Sunday, and this Sunday was Father's Day. He was supposed to be at home with his three boys, his husband Adam and their twin sons Eddie and Owen.

Chris had no idea how he was going to break the news to his beautiful blond. They had the whole day planned. They were taking the twins on their first trip to the Zoo, then later at home they would have cook out on their little private beach.

The twins were almost five years old, where did the time go? Seems like just yesterday he and and Adam were almost afraid to love the boys, now they would die for them.

Chris had tried everything to get out of this match. He'd even told Vince to fine him. He'd gladly pay ten thousand to miss the match. He already did it once, for the twins first birthday.

Vince told him flat out no this time. He wanted to debut his newest sensation at the pay per view and he wanted Chris to put him over. He knew Chris would do the job right and he was the only unbooked upper card talent available.

Jericho actually threatened to quit. Vince reminded Chris that he'd signed a contract and if he quit he'd be facing a law suit for breech of contract. So Chris was stuck and he really didn't want to lose face with the WWE.

Chris usually enjoyed helping out the newer talents. He even liked this new kid he was was going to wrestle with on Sunday. It brought Chris back to his days on Dancing With The Stars. The new kid had the gimmick of being a dancer turned wrestler, his name was Fandango. He and Chris would work well together and Vince knew it.

The rock star wrestler pulled out his cell phone, he typed out a message, "Hi Kitten, going to Skype around midnight. I love you, Lion". He figured that would give him enough time to get back to the hotel, shower, eat and curl up with his lap top.

Adam's old wrestling theme sounded over his phone. Adam must have been waiting for his text, it only took him two minutes to respond. The reply was simple, "Can't wait! Need some dirty grown up talk! Love you, Kitten."

Chris only hoped Adam would still be married to him after he broke the news about Sunday. Adam used to be laid back about sudden booking changes but not since the twins had been born. He could get down right vicious about it, oh how he dreaded this Skype.

At midnight, Chris lay in his hotel bed. He was freshly showered and fed. He was only wearing a pair of black silk sleeping shorts. He quickly made the connection to his beautiful Kitten. Maybe he could have a few good minutes before he broke the news.

Jericho smiled as his baby came onto the computer screen. The green eyed, long haired blond had a nice surprise for his Lion. Adam was totally naked and his cock was semi hard. The Lion's breath hitched. His husband was still the most beautiful creature on two legs.

"Wow Kitty! Um... good thing it was me! What if it had been one of the guys?" Chris asked trying to sound shocked. He wasn't really, he was actually surprised Adam wasn't using his custom made glass vibrator.

One year for their Anniversary, Chris actually went out and let a glass artist make a replica of his cock. He had to stick his erect cock and balls into some sticky latex that formed a mold around his lower region. The artist then made a copy of his penis in glass. It was a true work of art. Adam loved it and treasured it.

"I knew it was you Lion, it was your ring tone. Now, I'm horny... talk dirty to me before the boys wake up. They have been sneaking in here to sleep with me lately, usually around one or two in the morning," Adam said breathlessly.

"Are they alright?" Chris asked in a worried tone. Usually they only came to their bed during a bad storm.

"They are fine. Ma said it's a normal phase. I put them back in their beds after an hour or so and they sleep right through it. Now, family talk later. Grown up talk now, please Lion," Adam said wantonly as he stroked his cock with his graceful fingers. He was hot for his husband.

Who was Chris to deny his baby, besides after he broke his news this might be the last time he would see Adam naked and have some kind of sex with him.

"Go get the little Lion then," Jericho said with a sly, seductive smirk. Little Lion was the name they had given the glass vibrator.

The married couple proceeded to have a very hot and dirty round of Skype sex. Both of them came so hard it got up in their hair and left them glassy eyed and breathless. They both took quick five minute showers and soon they were settled in and ready to talk.

"Now, hello my Lion. We miss you and love you, oh wait..." Adam said then disappeared from the screen, he was back in a few seconds.

"...look babe. I had these made today for the boy to wear on Sunday..." Adam held up two child sized sky blue t-shirts. The back said "IRVINE'S CUB" then one of the twins names under that. On the front was a picture of Adam, Chris and Owen, then on the other shirt was the same picture only with Eddie. They were adorable.

Adam then held up two matching adult sized t-shirts. One the back one said THE LION and other said HIS KITTEN and on the front of each shirt was the same picture, of Adam, Chris and both boys.

"People will know we are a family. I also got baseball caps that say IRVINE'S PRIDE for each of us. I just can't wait!" Adam was just beaming. He was so proud of the family clothing and the first big holiday outing.

It tore at Chris' heart, he'd never seen Adam so excited, but it was their first big family outing where the boys would be old enough to be fun and enjoy it.

Chris had to tell his Kitten, he took a deep breath. "Those are really cute baby. I have to tell you something. I... I... they booked me for Payback... I won't be home till Wednesday maybe after the SmackDown taping on Tuesday if I can get the red eye flight out. I'm so sorry. I even told Vince I'd take the fine. I even mentioned quitting, but he brought up breech of con..." Chris never even got a chance to finish. The window had popped up that said the call had been disconnected. Adam had hung up on him.

Chris sighed deeply. Part of the reason he had gone back to wrestling was because it was for the twins and their future. He and Adam had sat down and talked about it long and hard.

Adam knew Chris was never happy unless he was being creative. Fozzy was doing well, but the tours only lasted through the festival season during the summer months.

The Irvine's had bought a bus and for the majority of the season Adam and the boys were with him. At four years old Owen Joseph and Edward Keith had seen more of Europe and North America than the average person saw in a lifetime.

Adam loved the tours because it meant he could be with his Lion and share in the joy of Fozzy's success. Chris loved it because it meant he could tuck his babies in bed every night. The band members loved it because it gave them more room on their bus, and they loved having the twins around.

After the first year of them doing the festival tour together was over, Chris was watching RAW. He commented to Adam that so much young talent was being wasted. Adam said they needed a veteran who was willing to lose to help push and build them.

As soon as Adam said that, he saw the familiar "light bulb over the head" look on Chris' face. Adam knew right then Chris was going back to the WWE. Adam wished he could go back as well, he had a lot he could still offer but it just wasn't medically possible and if he couldn't get in the ring, he wanted no part of it.

Chris and Vince worked long and hard over the contract. Vince knew not many ring vets of Jericho's standing would be willing to come back and lose to newer, younger talent. So the contract paid extremely well and after a lot of arguing left room for Chris to come and go as he needed for touring with Fozzy.

Up till now it had worked out great. Chris was home from Wednesday to Friday night. He would do the weekend house shows then RAW and SmackDown. It was perfect.

Adam and the twins had even been to a couple of shows. At first they thought about using the bus but the WWE schedule was too hectic, home and away and back again so Adam stayed home and was happy.

Chris turned over and tried to sleep. It wasn't the first time Adam had been mad at him nor would it be the last but this one was of the few times he knew he actually deserved it. He would take what ever punishment his blond dished out. Adam could be an expert at punishments.

It was one of the longest weekends in Chris' life. He was on the red eye from Los Angeles to Tampa. Adam hadn't talked or messaged him since their last Skype. Chris was miserable, he wasn't even sure Adam got the message he was on the way home.

Chris had put on a good match with Fandango on Sunday then again on Monday Night Raw. He only had to cut a short promo for SmackDown on Tuesday so he was able to get away early. He should be home around one in the morning. He just hoped Adam hadn't changed the locks like he had eleven years ago.

By midnight he was waiting for his luggage to come off the plane. By twelve thirty he was in a cab on the way home. At one twenty the cab pulled into the driveway. The house was totally dark. Not even a porch light to welcome him home. Chris knew then it was bad.

The Lion was at least thankful his key turned in the lock. When he stepped into the foyer he was met by the scent of his family. It made him feel safe and secure.

Usually by the time he got this far into the house his arms were full of husband while his legs were wrapped by four little arms. Now he was just met by the press of silence and darkness.

He felt his way to the stair case, he turned as he heard a sound coming from their family room. Chris was sure he heard a "sniffing" sound. He put his bags down and went to investigate.

There on the couch was Adam, and he was crying. Chris' heart fell in his chest, his baby was upset and it was all his fault.

Chris stood in the door not sure if he was welcome or not, he called out softly, "Kitty? Your Lion is home... can I come in?"

Adam shook his head, "No. Go see the boys first, I promised them," the words were flat. Adam's voice was broken from crying... for days from the sound of it.

Chris nodded, he turned back and went up the stairs. The boys still slept in the nursery. They planned on separating them on their fifth birthday which was in a few short weeks. He and Adam had been working on each room slowly.

Eddie wanted blue with animals while Owen wanted yellow with cars. They always raised them to let their individual tastes shine. Adam only ever dressed them alike for formal pictures or occasions.

Chris smiled at his sleeping boys. Eddie was the more out going, he had Adam's green eyes and Chris' softer features. He also had Chris' darker blond hair.

Owen was quiet but more mischievous. He had a long mass of light blond curls and clear blue eyes, he had Adam's chin as well. Both boys were a perfect blend of their parents, they were adorable.

Chris knelt between the two beds, tears came to his eyes as he looked at them. They almost lost them before they were born but Adam took excellent care of himself and they arrived in fine form and perfect health.

The father tucked each boy snuggly under the covers. He kissed each one on a chubby cheek. He thought briefly of the two children they lost before the boys were born. Kimberly at six months old and Keith who was lost before he was born.

Chris remembered those dark days, finding Adam with a gun to his head, ready to go be with their lost angels. It was a lifetime ago. He and Adam had been together just over twenty years, and married for the last ten.

"I love you boys. I'm sorry I wasn't here for our trip to the Zoo. Your poppa let you down and it broke my heart to do it. They needed me at work. I tried my darlings, but your Uncle Vince got mad at poppa. Poppa needs this job so you boys can have a good life with no worries. Life lets you down though sometimes boys but daddy and I will always be here for you. No matter what you do..." Chris paused as the emotion flooded from his heart. He wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve and took a deep breath.

"Just know that even when something comes up and I can't be here, nothing matters more to me than you boys and daddy. You three are my reason for living, for waking up each morning. Just let daddy forgive me, I love him so much. Just like I do you two. You boys sleep on, daddy is here and I love you," Chris finished then kissed Eddie and Owen again. He got up and turned to the door.

Chris jumped but held his squeak of fright as he saw Adam standing there in the doorway. The Lion smiled softly at his Kitten.

When he got to his taller husband, Chris held out his hand as his blue eyes bore into Adam's greens. Adam hesitated, then placed his hand in Chris'.

The Lion led them to their master bedroom and it's beautiful ocean view. The baby monitor was on so Chris shut the bedroom door. "I'm so sorr..." Chris was silenced by Adam's hand in his face.

"I know. I heard what you told the boys. I'm sorry I shut you down. I was just so angry. It was our first big Father's Day out. They even understood Chrissy. Eddie kept saying poppa is taking us to the Zoo, Owie. I had to break their hearts. They cried Chris, you know what that does to me. It kills me. I never want to make them cry," Adam said as he sat on the bed, tears dripping down his cheeks.

Chris knelt between Adam's legs, his hands rested on the Kitten's hips. As he looked at his baby he realized it looked like Adam hadn't slept since their Skype and that was late Friday night.

"Baby, they are going to have disappointments in life. I hate that I caused it but we have to teach them that things happen. I am sorry, you know I did try to get out of it. Hurting you is the last thing I wanted to do. But, I'm home now. I will always come home to my boys, all three of you," Chris said softly to his spouse.

"Always? No matter how stupidly I act? I don't deserve you my Lion. I love you Christopher Keith," Adam spoke with resignation, he knew he treated his Lion like crap on the bottom of a shoe.

Chris laughed softly, "Always. I'm the one that doesn't deserve you. I love you Adam Joseph. So am I forgiven?" Chris asked with hope in his voice.

"Yes, you are. Me too?" Adam asked with just as much hope in his voice.

Chris answered his spouse by leaning up and capturing Adam's lips with his. Adam whimpered into the kiss as his hands wrapped around his Lion.

As they kissed Chris managed to work Adam down on the bed. His fingers flew to remove their clothing. In minutes they were naked, pressed against each other. Both men were hard, their cocks rubbed against each other.

"Take me Lion, please make me yours," the taller man begged softly as he thrust his hips against Chris.

The older man knew Adam wanted to be taken hard and without any prep. He knew sometimes Adam needed to feel the burn and white hot pain of just being taken.

Adam parted his long, delicious legs at Chris' urging. The Lion rubbed the head of his cock, smearing it with his pre cum. He lined up at the treasure of pink puckered flesh. He pushed into the tight ring. The intrusion made Adam cry out in pain.

Chris kissed the ruffled Kitten and wrapped his hand around Adam's shaft and started pumping, the pain was soon forgotten as Chris sunk into the tight heat. He stopped when he bottomed out.

Adam arched up and signaled for Chris to continue, his long legs wrapped around his Lion's hips and his hands tangled in the tawny hair, something only Adam was allowed to do.

They blended as one as their bodies moved together in that perfect harmony that only people who knew each other inside and out had.

Chris and Adam had been virgins together when they first met and ever since them had been utterly faithful to each other. Neither man had even contemplated cheating. Even during a short time they broke up three years into their relationship.

Chris' hips and hand worked together to send Adam skyrocketing into the sexual heavens, the way only his Lion could do.

"More Lion, please, harder" Adam whined. Chris' pace was slow and languid, the Kitten wanted to truly burn. Adam always wanted to be punished when he'd wronged his spouse.

Chris knew Adam felt like he should be paying for cutting him off. The Lion knew he was the one that should be in trouble for missing Father's Day. He wasn't about to hurt Adam. So he kept up the slow pace, but he made sure the bundle of nerves was struck with every thrust.

As the Lion's cock pressed into his prostate Adam relaxed and enjoyed making love with his husband.

As they continued, sweet words were laced with dirty ones. One thing the older man knew how to do was talk Adam into an orgasm without even touching him, he was just that good.

Their bodies were covered in a light sheen of sweat as their climaxes grew to the breaking point. Adam had wrapped himself so tightly around Chris they looked like one spirit and soul moving together.

With a final tug on Adam's swollen shaft, the blond came with a powerful explosion, coating Chris' hand spilling onto their abdomens. The orgasam coursed through Adam's body from the tips of his curled toes to the ends of his blond locks. His ass muscles clenched around Chris' cock. The sensation was too much and the Lion's cock erupted. He cried out in pleasure as he filled his Kitten to over flowing.

Adam kissed Chris into the silence. Now was not the time for two little boys to come toddling into the room. They clung to each other as their bodies trembled and muscles twitched.

Chris remained buried in his husband, cherishing the closeness they shared. Before the twins were born they would fall asleep sweaty and cum soaked, now they just couldn't in case the boys needed them.

They lay together fifteen wonderful minutes, just kissing and caressing. Reluctantly they broke apart. Adam showered first while Chris changed the sheets. Then while Adam checked the boys, Chris took his shower.

The Irvine's wearing matching black silk sleeping pants settled into each others arms for a night of peaceful sleep. Just before sleep overtook them, Adam muttered, "Remind me to tell you something in the morning," the Kitten yawned out his words.

"Mmmmkay" the Lion murmured in return. They were out like burnt out light bulbs. It was the first real sleep Adam had since their Friday night Skype.

A few hours later Chris and Adam were both swatting at pesky flies, only they weren't flies they were two little blond boys. Every time their poppa or daddy moved they laughed.

Chris smiled when the laughter started to register in his brain. His eyes fluttered open, Eddie was just about to flick his poppa's nose again.

"Hey you! Don't hit poppa's nose!" Chris said with a laugh and he hugged Eddie to him.

Owen squealed when he was suddenly grabbed by his daddy, "You little monkey" Adam said warmly to his boy.

"Poppa home!" Eddie said as he hugged Chris back.

"Poppa home!" Owen echoed his brother as he wiggled away from Adam and hugged Chris as well.

"Yes, poppa is home. I'm very sorry I messed up our Zoo trip. We can go later if Daddy wants too," Chris said with a look to his spouse. He was suddenly worried.

Adam was a light shade of green, he dashed out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Chris soon heard the sounds of retching.

"You boys stay right here, understand?" Chris said sternly as he got up. The boys nodded, they were a bit afraid. It scared them when daddy looked so sick.

Chris went to the bathroom, he held back Adam's long hair while his husband threw up. When he was finally finished, Chris gently wiped Adam's face with a warm wash cloth. He waited while Adam brushed his teeth. When he was done, he picked Adam up bridal style and carried him to the bed. The boys were very still and quiet. What was wrong with daddy?

Chris laid Adam down gently on the bed. He went around and crawled back in on his own side.

"So... um... how far along are you?" Chris asked with a huge grin on his face. He hoped he was right anyway.

Adam smiled softly, he reached over to the bedside table and pulled open the drawer. He removed a sheet of paper and handed it to Chris, "about eight weeks. Are you happy?" Adam asked tentatively.

"Surprised but very happy. Are you okay?" Chris asked worriedly as he smiled at his pregnant husband.

"I'm fine. Doctor said this time I should be alright but he'll watch carefully," Adam said honestly. The Doctor had told him this time should be easier now that he had carried two pregnancies to full term.

"Daddy sick?" Eddie asked, finally tired of being ignored. Owen was just sitting quietly sucking his thumb, his free hand clung to his brothers arm.

"No... well... no Daddy isn't sick. Daddy has a baby growing in his tummy. You guys are going to have a baby brother or sister in a few months," Chris tried to explain to his sons.

Eddie looked from his poppa to his daddy, he looked at Adam's belly. The four year old reached over to his brother, "Owie, baby in daddy's belly," he pointed to Adam's stomach.

Owen pulled his thumb out of his mouth with a little "pop," "Dat why daddy cry? the little blond asked his brother. His thumb went back into his mouth.

"Poppa make daddy cry" Eddie replied in his wise way. The adults just listened to their twins. They found their conversations interesting.

"Why, Eddie?" Owen asked around his thumb.

"Cause poppa not home" Eddie responded. He only knew what Adam had told them.

"Poppa you bad!" Owen said seriously to Chris, his little hands were on his hips, lips in a firm line.

"No boys. Poppa wasn't bad, he had to work. Daddy was bad for being mad at poppa." Adam said directly to his children. Neither adult ever spoke "baby talk" to their children.

"Poppa is sorry boys. Now do you want a brother or sister?" Chris asked his boys.

"Sister" the twins said in unison. They were now very interested in the Winnie the Pooh appliqué on Owen's yellow sleeper.

The two adults laughed. "I'll try boys but I can't promise. If I have another boy will you love him too?" Adam asked softly as he patted each boy on the head.

"We love the baby" again they spoke together as they played on the bed.

"Good. Now, poppa is going to give you your baths. Daddy will make breakfast. If you are good we'll go to the Zoo." Adam gave out the instructions to his family. He expected them to be carried out.

Three hours later the Irvine family, dressed in the matching t-shirts and hats were on their way to Tampa's Lowery Park Zoo.

The twins were in their double stroller and were having a wonderful time. The best part was watching them as they fed the baby animals.

By the end of the day all three of Chris' boys were exhausted and fell asleep on the car ride home. It had been a wonderful and exciting day. The first of many they would have as a young family...

…_**. SEVEN MONTHS LATER ... **_

"I can't get over how beautiful she is. You did good baby," Chris was holding his two hour old daughter in his arms.

The baby had a mass of white blond curls and beautiful blue-green eyes. She was another perfect blend of her parents.

"We did good. Let me have her," Adam held his arms out, they already ached from emptiness.

This time Adam had a healthy pregnancy. Adam's mother did move in when he was eight months along. He was just too pregnant to deal with two very active five year olds.

It also made it easier for Chris to go back to work. He was touring with Fozzy while the WWE was on hold. He had been in Germany when Judy called.

It was the last day of the European tour. Chris made it back just as the baby was ready to be pushed for the last time. It was close, but he made it and that was all Adam wanted.

Chris sat on Adam's hospital bed and handed the baby to Adam. The Kitten held her tenderly and cooed softly as tears dripped down his cheeks.

"So much like..." Adam's voice trailed off. He knew this baby wasn't Kimberly but it did pull at his heart.

"I know sweetheart but she isn't. What shall we name her? I know the boys want Snow White but we can not do that to her," Chris said with a laugh. When they told the boys they were going to have a sister, her name instantly became Snow White.

The boys had each been given their own bedrooms on their fifth birthday. So to help them adjust they got the twins involved with the baby as much as possible. They picked out Disney Princess things for their sisters nursery.

"No, we can't. What would you say to Loretta Judith Irvine?" Adam knew how much Chris had wanted to name her after his mother but he never pushed the issue.

Chris blue eyes filled with tears, "Baby do... do you mean it? Really?" Chris could barely speak.

"Yes I do. I love the name and it suits her, our little Princess Loretta," Adam said as the baby let out a soft mewl as if she approved of her name.

"I think she likes it too. I love you so much my Kitten. I couldn't imagine my life without you. I... would you marry me again?" Chris asked seriously.

"I would be lost without you my Lion. I love you and yes, I would marry you again and again. You and the children are my world and I wouldn't change a thing. Even our heartaches because they made us stronger. We have two sweet angels in Heaven watching over us. I love you." Adam spoke with raw emotion and great love.

Chris pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it and took out a "mother's" ring. It had three birthstones, one for each twin and the new baby. On either side of the three birthstones was a diamond. They symbolized Kimberly and Keith, their lost angels.

Adam wept happy tears as Chris slipped the ring over his Kitten's finger. It was beautiful on the slender but large hand. The Lion and Kitten kissed until Loretta mewled again.

Together they gave her, her first bottle. It was much easier with one instead of two. She drank heartily and healthily. She was perfect.

Three days later they took the baby home. He brothers adored her from the minute they first saw her. Life would be hell for anyone who dared pick on her or asked her out on a date. Loretta Judith had three very protective male lions and one fierce lioness named Adam looking out for her.

The Irvine Pride was a happy place. Oh Chris still screwed up and Adam would cut him off but it never lasted very long. The Lion and his Kitten couldn't live without each other.

Their children weren't perfect but they loved and respected each other and their parents They were a family that stood strong... together.

One thing Chris made damn sure of, never again was there an Unhappy Father's Day.


End file.
